


Happy as...

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Split Second (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Happy as...

"You don't seem very pleased about being in Blüdhaven," Dick Grayson said.

Stone smiled dangerously around his cigar. "I'm happy as a man with two dicks. Where's the coffee?"

Dick pointed to the percolator. "To be honest, I don't think you're needed. We're perfectly capable of dealing with this... whatever it is."

"Michelle's a psychologist. Perhaps you should speak to her. At length."

"Look, I just don't see how three more people will help."

"We took down Satan," Stone said. "What's your biggest bust?"

"Satan?" Dick asked the other man.

Dick Durkin nodded. "Got any chocolates? Big, big fucking chocolates?"


End file.
